


Sunflowers and Green Carnations (Hidge Week 2018)

by EonaMokaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also for me i think everyone still calls pidge that name, And being generally a cinnamon roll, And hunk tries to comfort her with breakfast in bed, And lots of pining pidge, Because i think it's cute and interesting, But in more serious or intimate moments hunk and the others call her katie, But we all secretly wanted, Chapter 3 has some major spoilers for S6, Chapter 5 has spoilers for season 7, Established relationship after chapter 2, F/M, Featuring hunk in a towel, Finally some angst with a happy ending, Garrison trio, Hey look it's the beach episode nobody asked for, Hidge Week 2018, Hunk is smooth and pidge can't handle it, Me? Overusing italics for emphasis? It's more likely than you'd think, Oh look they're engaged now, Pidge can't do makeup for the life of her but Allura helps, Pidge gets sick, Punk, Read at Your Own Risk, So have fun!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, also, hidge, hurrah, it wouldn't be me if I didn't have at least one angsty chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics for Hidge Week 2018 that would probably be too short to post on their own - Some days might be a bit late, but bear with me, it's my first time doing a ship week.





	1. Day 1: Garrison Days

Pidge was exhausted. Her classes droned on, the group simulations kept failing, and to top it all off, she was finding it increasingly difficult to hide her identity from her teammates. Lance was easy enough to fool, but Hunk? He was smarter than she originally thought. It drained her to keep putting up walls in order to not let anything slip around him, but it just got worse as time went on. 

 

"Hey, Pidge?" A familiar voice called through her door. Hunk. "Can I come in?" 

 

"Yeah, sure." Pidge replied quickly, setting her laptop aside on the floor and getting up to open the door. "What's up-" Pidge cut herself off, stopping mid-sentence as she stared at the older boy in front of her. Hunk was in a towel. At her door. His hair dripped onto his bare chest and Pidge couldn't for the life of her say a word. She quickly cleared her throat and turned around, going back to sit on the floor with her laptop so she could have an excuse to look anywhere but at him. 

 

"Uh, what's up?" Pidge tried again, a little more frazzled than usual, and she hoped to god that Hunk hadn't caught the bright pink blush that was probably spreading across her face right about now. She fumbled with her glasses to give her hands something to do. 

 

Hunk let himself in and closed the door behind him, not commenting on her weird behavior.

 

"I...may have locked myself out of my room. I would go to Lance, but he must be listening to music or something. He didn't answer the door when I knocked." Hunk said, using the towel around his neck to dry his hair. "So, I figured I should come here instead. Is that okay? I mean, I can leave and get someone to open my door if you want, but-" 

 

"That's fine!" Pidge replied a little too quickly. "I, um, really don't mind. I can try to hack it open if you want." _Anything is good as long as it keeps me distracted,_  she thought _._

_"_ That would be awesome. You're a real lifesaver, you know?" Hunk smiled that signature bright smile, and Pidge tried her best to return it as she made for his door. 

 

"Alright, let's see here..." Pidge mumbled, fiddling with the door until it hissed open. "And you're in!" 

 

"Thanks, Pidge!" Hunk hugged her, and she was almost ready to have a heart attack right there. She couldn't stop herself from blushing deep red, and there was no way now that Hunk didn't know about her 'little' crush.

 

"Y-yeah, no problem..." She stammered, and watched as Hunk retreated into his room, leaving her out of breath and feeling butterflies in her stomach. 


	2. Day 2: Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge go on a date to a beautiful planet and forget about life for a while. Or, fluff so sweet it'll rot your teeth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that everything after chapter 2 is going to be set around an established relationship!

"Wow, this planet is  _beautiful!_ " Pidge looked around her at the endless landscape of tall, deep blue and green trees, vines crawling up their trunks; her gaze landed on the gorgeous flowers scattering the land, red, purple, orange, even light green; in the distance a lake shimmered with the light of the nearby star, so serene and crystal clear. Some type of animal resembling a squirrel raced up one of the trees, flaunting its two bushy tails. 

 

"I've never seen anything like it before..." Hunk was just as mesmerized as Pidge was, and he absent mindedly slid his hand into hers. Pidge smiled and leaned up against him, and they made their way to sit against one of the trees. 

 

"You know," Hunk started, plucking one of the flowers that was next to his legs. Its bright orange petals faded into a gorgeous yellow, and he twirled it in his hands. "I know something even more beautiful than this whole planet."

 

Pidge raised an eyebrow at that, curious as how anything could possibly outdo everything the planet had to offer. "Really? What is it?" 

 

Hunk looked at her with the biggest, most warm smile she'd ever seen, and he cupped her cheek in his hand. She leaned into the touch before he replied, "You." He took another look at the flower in his hand before tucking it behind her ear, letting his fingers comb through the ends of her hair. Pidge's eyes opened wide, and as she processed what he had just said, her face flushed a deep red. She laughed, not even knowing what to say to that, mostly because after so many years of going out, he still continues to surprise her. 

 

Pidge drew him in for a long kiss, letting her surroundings blur as she held tight to her ray of sunshine. They stayed like that for what felt like eternity, arms wrapped tightly around each other and sneaking kisses every now and then, letting their worries go as they focused entirely on each other.


	3. Day 3: Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6! If you haven't watched S6 yet, I would recommend skipping this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hunk and Pidge try to comfort each other in light of everything they've lost. I hope you guys got plenty of fluff from the last 2 chapters because this one's angst with not a happy ending *u*

The past week had been rough for the paladins. With the castle destroyed, the usual cheery and joyful atmosphere they portrayed shifted to grim reminders of what they were going through. They were fighting a war, and now more than ever that began to sunk in as they drifted aimlessly. Stuck on the opposite side of the universe, they had no choice but to fly to Earth in their lions, however long it took to get there.

Hunk flicked on his private comms to Pidge's lion, something they used to do all the time to talk to each other without the constant bickering and shouting in the background, but it was different from then. They both knew it.

"Hey, Pidge. Can we just talk about trivial stuff for a while?" He asked, picking at his nails. Pidge hated it when he did that, but he knows she's probably doing the same thing right about now. "I just...need something to take my mind off the growing stress and anxiety, you know? And normally, I can handle it, but this-"

"It's okay, Hunk. Well, not the situation anyway, but it's okay to want to get away from it all. It won't help in the long run, but at this point, I'll do anything if it means forgetting about our problems for a while." Pidge paused, leaning back in her chair - she really needed to put a pillow on the back or something - and tried to think of more lighthearted things. "When we get to Earth, what's the first thing you'll do?" _Aside from working on a new castleship_ , she left unsaid.

"See my family. My moms, my siblings. Maybe take a nap out in the sun, or cook a feast with real, familiar ingredients." Hunk mused. He waited a while before adding on, "They would love to meet you, you know. My moms always like seeing new people or friends, so they'll most likely ask a million questions and spoil you half to death."

"Oh? I think for me I'll do the same. Check in with dad and see how he's recovering. Apologize to mom for leaving without warning and causing her all the grief and worry she didn't deserve. I would tell them how much of a nerd Matt still is, but also how much he's matured." Pidge couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips. "And I would lay down with Gunther in my lap and take the longest nap ever." A silence filled their comms, not unusual for them, and it was surprisingly nice despite the circumstances. It didn't take long for the mood to drop though, and Pidge's smile faded.

"I hope we can get home in time to save our families." Pidge tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down her face, but it was no use. That familiar knot in her throat wouldn't go away and she broke down, crying silently into her hands.

"We will." Hunk replied, though not with his usual confidence. "We have to." And if either of them heard the way their breath hitched, or the occasional sniffle, neither commented on it.


	4. Day 4: Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge gets sick and Hunk tries his best to comfort her through food

For the sixth time that morning, Pidge sneezed. She had hoped it was just allergies, but at this point the odds were stacked against her. Another tissue to add to the pile. Great. It'd been so long since she last got sick that it felt a thousand times worse than she knew it should, and her headache and achy body didn't help things at all. She let out as loud a groan as her scratchy throat would allow, and watched as Hunk sat up slowly next to her. 

 

"You okay, Pidge?" Hunk asked quietly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You've sneezed like, a million times."

 

"Depends on your definition of okay." She rasped, and scrunched her face in preparation of yet another sneeze. Hunk flinched.

 

"No, seriously though. How do you feel?" Hunk persisted, and Pidge sighed.

 

"Shitty." Pidge said, and Hunk stared at her as if waiting for her to continue. "I have a headache. My body feels like someone beat me up in my sleep. I can't stop sneezing. And, to top it all off, I'm both hot and cold." Hunk frowned at that, brushing back her bangs and resting the back of his hand on her forehead. She instinctively leaned into his cold touch, and Hunk swore. 

 

"That's...not good." He made to get off the bed and went into their bathroom, searching the medicine cabinet. "Where is it, where is it..." He mumbled to himself, and hummed when he fished the thermometer out from behind numerous boxes of band-aids. Walking back to the bed, he held out the thermometer to Pidge, who sat there with her arms crossed just staring at him. 

 

"Pidge, if you don't put this thermometer in your mouth right now, I won't hesitate in holding you down and doing it myself." Pidge snatched the thermometer from his hand with a grumbled 'fine' and put it under her tongue, watching as the numbers climbed higher and higher. In the meantime, Hunk left to get a glass of water and some ibuprofen. "Well?" He asked as he put down the water and medicine. He took an extra tissue and cleaned up the pile that sat beside the box. 

 

"102.4." She replied, setting the thermometer aside. 

 

"Oh, geez." Hunk looked unsure of what to do. Call a doctor? Wait and see what happens? He decided to go with the latter. "Well, take the ibuprofen and drink the whole glass of water, _and I mean the whole glass_ , and then try to go back to sleep. If I find you haven't drank the whole glass, or you're fiddling around on your computer, I'm grounding you. Got it?" 

 

"Yes, _mother_." She replied, doing as she was told and then curling back up into a ball. Hunk's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to think of home remedies and little tips to make people feel better that he picked up from his family, but he decided to focus on one thing that he already knew how to do. Cook.

 

Heading to the kitchen with a new determination, Hunk prepared the most elaborate breakfast that he could. A generous stack of fluffy chocolate chip pancakes, waiting for Pidge's signature topping of peanut butter and maple syrup. Two pieces of rye toast with avocado thinly sliced on top. Two sunny side up eggs, lightly seasoned with salt and pepper. A small bowl of strawberries, cut in half. And to bring it all together, a cup of coffee with a splash of French vanilla creamer. Hunk rearranged everything on the large plate and carefully took it into their room, careful to balance it without spilling the coffee. He gently shook Pidge awake, hoping she wouldn't be too bothered by it.

 

"Pidge, I made you some breakfast. I don't know how hungry you are, but I made everything the way you like it." He cooed. "And if you can't finish it all, that's fine too. Have as much as you want."

 

Pidge, despite her grogginess and having just woke up, smiled sweetly at Hunk.

 

"Thanks, babe." She dug in, immediately going for the pancakes. After a brief pause, she asked, "Can we cuddle later? I mean, it's fine to say no, I don't want to get you sick, but-"

 

"I would gladly do anything for you, Katie." Hunk smiled, and sat back down next to her, content to be by his fiancée's side.


	5. Day 5: Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Pidge recover and comfort each other after the war, and some much needed fluff happens.
> 
> Just a quick word of warning, I just finished binge watching season 7, so this isn't spoiler free! If you haven't watched season 7 yet, I highly suggest skipping this until after you finish season 7! You Have Been Warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timewise, this takes place before the previous chapter, in case anyone gets confused *u*

It took countless months upon months for Earth to rebuild from the war, but it was still far from recovery. There were too many losses to truly recover from. The paladins, although being mostly healed, were confined to their hospital rooms, sitting with their families to try and recoup the lost time together. That didn't stop them from getting restless, however, and Pidge found herself getting up in the middle of the night to go anywhere but her room. She felt suffocated there, having to sit still and do nothing when she could be outside helping others rebuild or prepare for another attack. 

 

Without thinking, Pidge found herself wandering to the hospital's rooftop, glad to feel the cool night breeze flow through her hair. It was silent save for the chirping of frogs and various other insects, and she liked it that way. It calmed her, in a sense, much like how laying down and staring at the countless stars did when she was younger. Now, it served as a cruel reminder of what they've been through, and whatever future lay ahead. She didn't know how long she'd sat there, knees to her chest and just staring at the sky, waiting for some unexpected attack and hoping all the while that none would come. 

 

"Hey." Pidge almost startled at Hunk's sudden presence beside her, but his hand seeked out hers and she gladly accepted it. Hunk stayed silent for a couple minutes, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over Pidge's knuckles, before staring at the sky and smiling. "I never thought I'd be this happy to see these stars. You know why?" 

 

Pidge humored him. "No. Why? All they do now is remind me of this seemingly neverending war. Not much happiness in that."

 

"Well, think of it this way. They're our stars. Beautiful and familiar because it's what we grew up with, longing to venture beyond them for so long. And now?" Hunk smiled, pulling Pidge into his side. "Now, we can look to them and say ' _this is what we fought for_.' Yeah, thanks to Voltron and the lions, we've seen so many other planets and stars that we've gotten used to it, but in the end, look where we are. We aren't out there gazing at unfamiliar constellations, we're _home_. With _our_ stars, and _our_ planets, because they were more important than the millions of other stars out there and we couldn't just leave them behind." 

 

Pidge stayed silent, but she curled into Hunk, smiling for the first time in a while at the stars. He was right, of course. 

 

"Don't let the stars remind you of the bad times. Let them remind you of that childhood dream of one day going beyond where mankind has ever been, and making that dream come true. Let them remind you of all the times we've been faced with problem after problem, and yet refused to be defeated. Or, better yet; make new memories to be reminded of." 

 

"Well, in that case..." Pidge paused, fidgeting nervously before turning to face Hunk. She slowly took his hand into both of her own, drawing his attention away from the sky and onto her. "I wasn't going to ask until later, but I figured since you said to make new memories, now would be a good time, and-"

 

Hunk raised his eyebrows, holding back a laugh and she punched him lightly in the arm. He cleared his throat, waiting for her to continue, but was still smiling.

 

"Hunk, will you...will you marry me?" Pidge's voice was quiet, wavering slightly, but Hunk heard it loud and clear and he felt like his smile was going to be permanently stuck on his face with how giddy he was. He couldn't help hugging her tight and kissing her, only stopping when he realized she was still waiting for an answer. 

 

"Of _course_ I will, Katie!" Hunk almost squealed, squishing her tight and laughing. "Yes, a thousand times _yes_!" Pidge laughed at that, and was surprised to find tears streaking her cheeks, but they weren't out of sadness or grief. She was happy, _overjoyed_ , and wanted nothing more than to stay in this exact moment for eternity, holding Hunk tight. The sun began to rise in the distance, but all that mattered was that Pidge already had her ray of sunshine right next to her.


	6. Day 6: Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge enlists Allura's help in getting ready for her wedding (because let's face it, Pidge just isn't good with makeup, but thank god Allura is there)

"Hey, Allura, can you come here real quick?" Pidge called through the bathroom door. "I need help with makeup." Allura shouted a quick 'coming' and arrived at her side within the minute, and she was immediately smiling.

 

"Pidge, you look _amazing_!" Allura practically squealed, looking at the way Pidge's hair bounced with every movement from the high ponytail it was in. Her hair was longer now, almost as long as it was before the Garrison, and she liked it that way; Pidge missed her long hair. "I still can't get over how well that dress suits you. It's the perfect color and the style looks absolutely amazing on you!" 

 

Pidge smiled back, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I hope so. Lance and the others helped me pick it out, since I'm not the greatest at making decisions like this. I mean, I have no fashion sense; I usually dress for comfort, not style, so to say I was a little bit out of my territory would be an understatement." Allura laughed at that, and began to rifle through her makeup bag. Pidge stared at the contents, noting how large the bag was and how expensive everything inside it looked. One of the perks of being a princess, she guessed. 

 

"Now, what do you want me to do? Lipstick, eyeliner, you name it, I've got plenty to choose from." Allura smiled back at Pidge, who in turn just shrugged. 

 

"I don't know, maybe some eyeshadow and lip gloss? Really anything that looks nice but isn't too flashy. You know more about this than I do." Pidge recalled trying to do her own makeup a long time ago, but she tried to block it out of her memory - she'd had enough of poking herself in the eye with eyeliner pens. She watched quietly but intently as Allura pulled out an eyeshadow tray, liquid eyeliner, and a tube of lip gloss, setting them all on the counter. She motioned for Pidge to sit - gently, so as not to mess up her dress - and she began with the eyeshadow. 

 

"I think a warm brown would match everything nicely, so let's go with that." Allura said, more to herself than Pidge, and began to work. "When picking eyeshadow colors, you have to make sure that the color goes well with everything, otherwise it just looks like a mess. So, I chose this color because it goes nicely with your pale yellow dress, as well as your hair and eyes." Pidge hummed at that, and listened as she went on about different tips and tricks with the makeup she was using. Despite probably never using any of that information for herself, she still enjoyed hearing the process of what was going on and all the different pointers that Allura gave. She supposed that was because of her curious nature. 

 

Pidge wasn't sure how long she and Allura stayed in the bathroom, talking about memories from the past, and how excited Allura was for her and Hunk. Allura had never admitted it to the two, but she's wanted them to get together for so long that she almost couldn't believe it when they started dating, and even proposing. Allura finished applying the lip gloss, adding the finishing touches and making sure everything was perfect.

 

"Okay, Pidge. You can look in the mirror now." Allura smiled, and helped Pidge up, watching the very moment she turned around and her eyes went wide.

 

"Oh my god! Allura this is amazing, thank you so much!" Pidge was trying to hold back her tears, because she refused to be responsible for messing up what Allura did. It felt so surreal, not just the makeup but that and the dress made everything sink in and she was getting _married_. _Today, in a few hours!_ Pidge turned and hugged Allura tight, and Allura didn't hesitate in returning the favor.

 

"I'm sure Hunk will be absolutely _stunned_ when he sees you." Allura said, and put her hands on Pidge's shoulder. "You've got this!" Pidge smiled wider at that, and looked in the mirror once more. Today was going to be a wonderful day.


	7. Day 7: Free Day (At the Beach)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go on vacation and have some much needed fun times (this one focuses less on Hidge and more on the whole group, but it is still there)

"Alright guys, you know the deal. Nothing too reckless or dangerous, alright?" Shiro asked, arms crossed and obviously waiting for a response. The others nodded and headed out onto the sand, but he stopped Keith and Lance before they could continue. "I'm serious. I don't want to play lifeguard on our vacation. Understood?" 

"Alright, alright!" Lance sighed, tucking his surf board under his armpit. Content, Shiro smiled and pulled on his sunglasses. 

"Let's get going, then. Keith, could you grab the cooler? I can get the chair and umbrella." The older man said, and Keith shrugged, grabbing the cooler and heading out to find a clear spot. Lance had already made for the waves, a little rusty since it's been a while - what kind of planet doesn't have beaches? - he would often gripe after exploring other planets. Keith had set the cooler down and sat close to where the waves ended on the shore, digging a small hole to sit in and setting to work on building a sand castle. Shiro wandered over to the cooler, setting the chair up and sticking the beach umbrella over it, content to lay in the shade and take a much desired nap.

Hunk and Pidge headed into the shallow water, walking up and down the shore and collecting as many different shells as they could. Hunk made sure to bring a bucket so they would have somewhere to put them, walking hand in hand.

"It's been such a long time since I've been to the beach. I mean, space aside, we usually only went over the summer. It's nice to be back." Hunk smiled, listening to the waves crashing on the shore and the caws of seagulls. He was pretty sure he heard Keith swear in the distance, followed by Shiro shouting 'language' in a way that made it sound like he wasn't actually bothered by it. Hunk laughed at that, and watched Pidge chuck a shell back into the ocean. Not good enough, he supposed. 

"I used to hate coming to the beach, but now I don't mind it as much. I mean, I hate getting sunburnt, but it is peaceful out here." Pidge noted, investigating a shell and then passing it to Hunk, who carefully placed it in the bucket. "And besides, it's nice to see everyone having fun." Hunk turned to follow Pidge's gaze, which happened to be on the three Alteans who were trying their hardest to figure out beach volleyball. In the end it became more like soccer than anything else, but they weren't going to ruin their fun. Another swear from Keith, followed by a very audible sigh, had him moving further away from the waves and starting over.

"Hey, I have an idea." Pidge said, and began pulling Hunk behind her as she walked. "Let's help Keith out a bit." Hunk shrugged, letting himself be dragged to where Keith sat in his new hole. For someone who had to start over, he was quick, and already had two towers up when Pidge and Hunk got there. Pidge sat down first, and took the shell bucket from Hunk to rummage through it. Keith only stared, intruiged, as she put one of the shells on the top of the tower. Hunk followed her lead, grabbing a stick and bending it in the shape of a flag, gently sticking it into the other tower. Keith smiled at that.

"You guys wanna help me build the rest of it? We can dig a larger hole and you can sit and join me if you want." He said, motioning to the sand behind him. "Besides, I could use some help fortifying it's defenses." Pidge laughed, and she and Hunk joined him in the now larger hole, digging a circle around where the castle would be to keep the water out.

"You guys building sandcastles without me? No fair!" Lance shouted from a distance, having decided to take a break from surfing for a little bit. "I want in!" The three of them shrugged, but Lance was already worming his way into the hole to help build. With their combined efforts, they had managed to make a giant castle that surrounded them completely, standing tall and strong. They each shared a grin, looking at their handiwork, and decided they might as well stay in the hole and hang out a while longer. Pidge had long since taken to sitting in Hunk's lap, placing shells everywhere and making casual talk to the others. They made sure to take plenty of pictures of their castle, as well as a couple selfies, and they couldn't help but keep a smile on their faces. 

They deserved this vacation, and they were going to make the most of it.


End file.
